


Hive Mind

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: A Mipedian Conjuror is infected by Dubin!  Now, he serves the Hive and seeks to make Warbeasts for Queen Aszil!





	1. The Infection Sets in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camm  
> Super Rare  
> Creature - Mipedian Conjuror  
> :Courage: 65 :Power: 30 :Wisdom: 75 :Speed: 15  
> :MipCounter: :MipCounter:   
> :Fire: :airinactive: :Earth: :waterinactive:   
> Energy45
> 
> Damage dealt to Warbeast Creatures you control by Recklessness is reduced by 5 for each Elemental Type that Warbeast Creature has.  
> Camm deals an additional 5 attack damage to UnderWorld and Danian Creatures.  
> Unique
> 
> "The last thing I remember was a sting in my shoulder. And after that I saw darkness." -Camm
> 
> A Gila Monster looking Mipedian with a large belly full of fat. 
> 
> Camm, Assimilated  
> Super Rare  
> Creature - Danian Mandiblor Conjuror  
> :Courage: 75 :Power: 25 :Wisdom: 75 :Speed: 10  
> :Fire: :airinactive: :Earth: :waterinactive:   
> :DanCounter: :DanCounter: :DanCounter:   
> Energy40
> 
> Damage dealt to Warbeast Creatures you control by Recklessness is reduced by 5.  
> Outperform :Courage: Courage 10  
> Hive: Damage dealt to Warbeast Creatures you control by Recklessness is reduced by 5 for each Mandiblor you control.  
> Unique, Loyal
> 
> "I seek to create a new Warbeast for my Queen. For my old allies have forsaken me." - Camm

I moved as fast as my obese body could carry me. My Speed was 15 at best according to the human known as Peyton. He was a friend of Sobtjek, a great Muge I knew. One that respected my profession.

I huffed and puffed as I came to a stop to recover some of my Energy. I think heard a crash behind me.

I turned around and bore witness to my ally Uboraan be shot with a Lucky Shot. Uboraan crashed into the ground just past me.

Walking out from the dust was Dubin. He had a Staff of Wisdom suddenly. I knew I had weaken Dubin with a Sink Scream. My Liquidizor gave me Water. So, his Wisdom had to be zero. How else could he use Lucky Shot on Uboraan? And why would he have a Staff of Wisdom?!

Dubin clicked and clattered in confidence as he vibrated for a few seconds. I felt a sting in my back as my eyes rolled back. I felt my bond with Uboraan sever as I was bombarded by the Mugicial energy I used to summon Uboraan.

I felt my body seize up as my skin seemed to crawl. A beautiful voice spoke lyrically lulling me to sleep, "Relax my previous, and welcome to the Hive."

The voice returned summoning me to the conscious world, "Awaken, my Mandiblor. Awaken and serve."

As I began to wake I tried to blink but, couldn't. I turned to small bowl of water to see I was now a Danian! 

My eyes were large and round, no longer containing eyelids. On my face, where my jaw bone joint was located, jutted out a pair of mandibles. My smooth scaled skin was still a mix of orange and black. However, there were now plates of exoskeleton in the place of my old scales. I moved a second pair of arms!

I was only surprised, I thought I would be scared. But, it seemed like I did not know fear. My Courage had always been high. But, now it seemed to be more powerful. 

Dubin spoke with joy, "You hear her, don't you?"

I turned around and recognized the Controller. I strangely found it comforting...see a familiar face. No, not familiar. Just what felt familiar as the infection set in. I now knew what happened. I, Camm, have been assimilated into the Danian Tribe. And my task was to provide my secrets of Conjuring to the Hive. Make more members into Conjurors.

I squared my shoulders and stood up straight. I was still overweight, feeling very tight in my exoskeleton. I felt my duty and knew I was supposed to summon a Warbeast to show my allegiance.

I rose my hands into the air and poured my Mugicial energies into the air. Air and Earth discharged at me as I felt Uboraan reject me. I covered my head as I was struck by a Hammer Dash. I felt a massive drain on my Energy.

I heard the voice, in my mind, again. "They will no longer serve you after solons of serving our enemies. We need an Warbeast. Dig into your spirit." spoke my Queen.

I lowered my head as I focused on the elements and notes carried on the wind. I inhaled as I rose my hands in the first warmth of sunrise. A storm curled the sky blotting out the sunrise. Lightning swam through the sky. And thunder cracked as if the bearing of wings. Mugicial energy flowed through me as my Courage fed my devotion to my Queen. Mugicial energy was born in my hands as I sent it up into the air. I felt a presence that was indeed an Ally, a Warbeast I had little companionship with. It was far more Reckless than I could sooth. 

I rose my head to look upon Ninren. It was the fastest Warbeast of them all. It had an incredible range and traversed swiftly. My queen spoke to me as three Mandiblors joined me, "Activate the Hive! It shall learn to not be so reckless!"

Dubin gave me a bronze Mugic heptagon. I lifted it into the air as I sent forth one of my Mugicians to play the notes, "Embolden my actions for the Queen. Mandiblors join me and let your devotion assist me. For the Queen. Chorus of the Hive!"

Ninren seemed to calm down as I felt a power surge though me. I felt the emotions of all the Mandiblors around. My ability to soothe Ninren greatly increased.

I now pointed at a small dune, "Ninren, attack!"

Ninren beat its' wings and flew through the sky. It let out a Fearocity attack demolishing the dune to an assortment of pebbles, gravel, rocks and boulders. 

I felt pride swell in me as my Queen spoke to me, "In the coming days. You will create a series of Warbeasts. Including one that won't need more than just you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> East Passage, Mount Pillar  
> Rare
> 
> Location
> 
> Initiative: Squadleader
> 
> Creatures with :Earth: Earth gain :Earth: Earth 10 and Waterproof 5.
> 
> "The East Passage will lead past Kiru City so that we do not bother Maxxor while trying to find a new land for the Queen, Odu-Bathax." - Raznus
> 
> Antidaeon, Aqua Ace  
> Super Rare  
> Creature - OverWorld Hero Scout  
> :Courage: 45 :Power: 75 :Wisdom: 40 :Speed: 85  
> :fireinactive: :airinactive: :earthinactive: :Water:   
> :OWCounter: :OWCounter:   
> Energy55
> 
> Support :Water: Water 5 (This Creature has an gains :Water: Water 5 for each adjacent OverWorld Creature you control.)  
> Support :Speed: Speed 10 (This Creature has an additional 10 Speed for each adjacent OverWorld Creature you control.)  
> Outperform :Speed: Speed 5  
> Loyal
> 
> :OW: Misty Melody  
> Super Rare  
> :OWCounter: :OWCounter: 
> 
> Return target Creature Card with :Water: Water in your general discard pile to play to any unoccupied space on the Battleboard with no Mugic Counters.  
> If caster has :Water: Water, then this Mugic cost is one less.
> 
> Velreth, Watering Hole Guardian  
> Super Rare  
> Creature - OverWorld Guardian Warrior  
> :Courage: 75 :Power: 100 :Wisdom: 35 :Speed: 20  
> :fireinactive: :airinactive: :Earth: :Water:   
> :OWCounter: :OWCounter:   
> Energy45
> 
> Expend :Water: Water: Relocate target unengaged Creature into an unoccupied space adjacent to it.  
> :Water: Water 5  
> Range and Swift 2  
> Unique, Loyal

I walked through the great halls of Mount Pillar. It was my first time here, but somehow I knew it like the back of my right hand. 

I then felt my antennae shake as I felt like a threat was happening! Junda's voice called out in the front of my mind, "OverWorlders were spotted in the East Passage."

The whispers from Queen Aszil were silent until the Hive Call, "Ninren will cause too much destruction to the newly built Eastern Passage. Get an Aspect Amplifier from one of the Mandiblor Battlegear Caches."

I moved out to the east and reached one of the Battlegear Caches. I pulled down from the shelf an Aspect Amplifier: Wit. I placed it atop the crown of my head. I felt a surge throughout my body.

I then placed a small stone in the maw of the Danian statue on the wall. The constant flow of water was obstructed. The wall came down covering the Battlegear.

I moved out towards the East Passage. I aimed one of my hands at the ground as I spoke in security of releasing at attack, "Obscuring Winds, increase my Speed!"

I moved through the halls and arrived at the East Passage. My connection to the Earth doubled and I felt my Energy increase as I spotted several OverWorlders launch water attacks. 

I was splashed by a ride of water as I heard a creature call out his attack, "Rip Tide".

I flew back as Antidaeon let loose a devasting Water attack. 

I coughed and slammed my fists into the ground, "Rockwave!"

Antidaeon was sent back from the crash of rocks. I felt my Earth and Wisdom seem more powerful.

Antidaeon stood up and huffed as he moved his hands around and about. I knew my time was about up. I moved one of my Mugics into the air, "Ember Flourish, heal me!"

I healed myself just in time for Antidaeon to unleash his attack, "Torrent of Water!"

I waded in the water and spotted Galin, "Need some help!"

Galin came over as he kick Velreth into Owis. I then used a another Mugic to recover some of my Energy, "Unbalancing Battlesong! Make the balance of this battle favor the Danians!"

Antidaeon was about to be struck when he called on his own Mugic, "Interlude of Interruption! Dispel his Battlesong!"

I felt the Mugicians speak to me and I knew I could use another Mugician to continue my Battlesong. But, Galin was here now so I let Antidaeon win this round.

Galin arrived as we both used at attack against Antidaeon, "Paraseed!"

Hit with a double dose of Paraseed Antidaeon fell unconscious. His feathers looked pale as blue icons floated off his body. He was joining the Mugicians soon.

Okaxor rose his hands as he spoke to the Mugician that swam from him to his Mugic, "Misty Melody, separate the Raindrop from the Pond!"

Antidaeon's feathers got back their color as I cursed, "Carapace."

Owis stood up as he shouted to Okaxor, "The mission is a bust. We're pulling out. Cover us."

Antidaeon's body vanished into a explosion of water as he appeared near Velreth. Velreth picked up Antidaeon's body as they began to run from the East Passage.

Biakan flew past Owis as Okaxor blasted his Liquidizor to create an Ice Sheet along the ground. 

As we were about to chase after them Owis unleashed his Mugic, "Song of Status! Cover our escape!"

Galin and I were struck as Junda slipped on the Ice Sheet. We would not be going after them anytime soon.


End file.
